Mistake
by musicstar5
Summary: We looked at each other, knowing that our lives could change forever. One-shot, Katie/Duncan. There's needs to be more Dutie on here :D


**A/N- More Dutie! :D Short one shot. You're going to hate me at the end :P Enjoy, I hope :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He pushed me onto the bed, and pulled me on top of him. He reached for my shirt, as I reached for his zipper. As soon as both of them were off, I headed for his shirt, and he headed for my zipper. After that, everything except our basic stuff was off.

Okay, let me clarify something: That moment was not some random sex scene that I just thought about. It lead up to a heart pounding moment, where everything could've changed.

Here's another thing I'll admit: we were drunk. Here's the story:

So, Duncan took Gwen out to a bar, which is where I happened to be. Gwen saw me, and wanted to talk to me. Duncan was there too, and we got into a deep conversation. Gwen ended up using the bathroom. After she got back, she must've had a mini heart attack, at the sight of Duncan on top of the counter, doing shot after shot.

She pulled him off of there, but he was still doing shots. He asked one of us to join him. Gwen refused, so he turned to me. I didn't know what to do, so I accepted. The first shot, it felt so wrong. But shot after shot after shot, it felt more right. So, soon after that, we were both drunk.

Duncan lost Gwen, but I remembered seeing her on the couch, making out with Trent. I still haven't told Duncan to this day, and I don't think Gwen has either. Anyways, he said he wanted to do more shots. So, since I was drunk too, I thought that I might as well join him.

After I finally gave up on the shots, I noticed Gwen and Trent were both gone. Duncan still didn't notice, since he was STILL doing shots. I grabbed his arm, and he looked at me.

"We're both drunk, we need to stop the shots," I said. I hiccupped, and silently giggled.

"But it's addictive," He whined. I easily agreed, but I wanted him to stop the shots.

"Duncan, stop," I said, with a ping of laughter in my voice.

"You don't seem to be so serious about it hun," Duncan said.

"I'm drunk!" I snapped. Duncan shrugged.

"I am too. You know, you're too much like Courtney at times," He said, swaying back and forth.

"I'm not like her!" I said.

"You are right now. Take a chill pill," He said. At that moment, I made a stupid mistake, but I didn't think about that at the time.

"Can I go home with you?" I asked. He looked at me, with a smile that made my heart melt.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, it's kind of obvious," I replied. He grabbed the counter top, to keep himself from falling.

"I'll have Gwen drive us home. She's sober," Duncan said. I put my finger to his mouth.

"Shh, it's a secret," I said.

"I can't get in trouble with the law again," Duncan said.

"I'll drive, since I'm less drunk," I said. He let go of the counter top, and put his arm around me. He smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"That's cool. You know, neither Courtney or Gwen would do this with me," Duncan said.

"Well, I would," I said, and gave him a smile, followed by a hiccup. We both laughed, and walked to the car.

We got to his house in about thirty minutes, since he kept on forgetting where his house was. He unlocked the door, and led me upstairs after locking it again.

His room was painted black, and messy, like a normal teenage boys room. He had a few bottles in his room, and an ashtray by the window. I ignored the rest, as he pulled me into a kiss, which eventually lead to pushing me onto the bed, which eventually lead up to the scene I already told you about.

The next morning, I remember waking up in his arms, to a room that I didn't recognize. I shoved his shoulder, and he woke up.

"What happened last night?" I asked. After I said that, the memories started rushing back, from the bar to the bedroom.

"We got drunk, and had sex I take it," Duncan replied. I sat up, and grabbed my head.

"Ow," I muttered.

"I take it you've never been drunk," He said. I shook my head, which resulted in more pain. "It's called a hangover. They suck," He said, and got out of bed. I remember him being much more drunk than I was, and yet, it seemed like the hangover didn't come to him. I attempted to get out of bed, but I just fell back in.

"So, regrets?" He asked, once he got out of his bathroom. He had a trashcan in his hands, and put it in front of me.

"Well, the drinking sure had its consequences," I replied.

"You just did shots. If you drank a few whole bottles, that's where the major hangover comes," He said, and handed me a bottle of water. He sat down next to me on the bed. I took a sip of the water. We were both silent for a moment.

"So, I take it we need to talk about you ending up here," Duncan said. I nodded.

"Can we just forget this happened?" I asked. Duncan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not so sure about that. I actually think you were kind of… how do I put this… good?" Duncan said. I considered slapping him, but I didn't want to put effort into it.

"Wait… what?" Katie asked.

"Um, nothing," He replied, and got up. He walked over to the window. I walked over next to him.

"You're not telling Gwen, right?" I asked.

"No way. We'll be over if I told her," Duncan said.

"Actually, Gwen-" I was interrupted with a knock on the door. We looked at each other.

"Yeah?" Duncan asked.

"Can I come in?" Gwen's voice asked. I ran for the bathroom, and locked it once I was in there. I heard the door open.

"Where did you go last night?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh, I called Geoff, and he took me home," Duncan replied.

"Okay. I just wanted to check on you, and make sure you got home okay. You busy tonight?" Gwen asked.

"No, why?" Duncan asked.

"You want to go out for dinner?" Gwen asked. I froze, kind of hoping he'd say no.

"Dinner sounds good," Duncan said.

"Wanna meet around seven?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, I have to get ready for work. I'll call you later," Duncan said. I heard the door open, then close. I came out of the bathroom.

"So…" I said.

"I have to get you out of here. That was a close one with Gwen. It may happen again, and she may not knock," Duncan said. As cliché as it sounds, my heart started to burn, as he said that sentence.

"Okay," I said insecurely. He didn't seem to notice as he went to look out the window, to see if Gwen's car was gone. As soon as it was, he opened the door for me. I smiled at him, and walked out.

As soon as I got outside, I realized something: How am I going to get home? I sighed, and pulled out my cell phone, to call a taxi.

I was disappointed, but in the weirdest way possible. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I didn't like Duncan. But, I thought that what happened was special. But, then again, what's so special when you're drunk? I sighed, and leaned against the window.

Three weeks later…

"Duncan, come over," I said into my phone. The last time I spoke to Duncan was the day after we got drunk. But, I needed him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Um, remember that night?" I said. He paused.

"Yeah. Everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure," I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I paused, thinking of how to put it.

"Um, I'm late," I replied.

"Wait, what?" He said.

"You heard me," I said. I heard car keys jingle.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," He said, and hung up. I looked out the window.

About ten minutes later, I saw Duncan's car park into the driveway. I ran downstairs to greet him. I opened the door, and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Parents home?" He asked.

"No, they're out shopping," I replied. I walked him up to my bedroom, and closed the door.

"What did you mean on the phone?" He asked.

"I meant what I meant," I said, and sat down on my bed. He sat down next to me.

"So, you might be pregnant?" He asked. I nodded. "And if you were, it'd be mine?" I nodded again. He hit the bed in frustration.

"I'm so stupid," He muttered. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine too," I said, trying to comfort him.

"Mainly mine," He said.

"If I remember right, which it's all a blur right now, I think I'm the one who asked if I could go home with you," I reminded him.

"So? I agreed," Duncan said. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Chill, don't get all bugged out yet. I still have to take the test," I said. Duncan looked at me.

"And what if it turns out positive?" He asked.

"Well, we'll figure it out from there," I replied. I pulled a Walgreens bag out from under my bed, and pulled out a box. We looked at each other, knowing that our lives could change forever. I kept the thought in my head, as I walked over to the bathroom.

After I got back into the bedroom, I saw Duncan looking through one of my scrapbooks. He flipped through each page carefully. He paused at the fourth to last page.

"You dated DJ?" Duncan asked, as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, for a while. We broke a couple months ago," I admitted. He nodded.

"Where's the test?" He asked.

"Bathroom. I'll get it in a few minutes," I said. He continued looking through the scrapbook quietly. This was weird of him. Usually, he'd be tearing up something like my scrapbook.

"Okay, what's on your mind? You're NEVER this quiet," I said.

"Kind of obvious," He muttered.

"Look, just take your mind off of that for a couple of minutes," I said.

"I'll try, but do you really think that's going to work?" He said. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on. Talk about other things, like… what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

"A Cop. It's weird. My dad's a cop, and he arrests me all the time. I swore that I'd hate cops forever. But, if you think about it, you get to do these cool things and be able to get away with it because you're a cop," Duncan said.

"And how many times has your dad arrested you?" I asked.

"Hmm… six, I think," Duncan replied. I giggled at him.

"Well, be a good person for once," I said. He shrugged.

"I'll think about it Tweedle," Duncan said.

"Wait, what's a Tweedle?" I asked him.

"Remember when you and Sadie got lost in the first season of TDI?" He asked. I nodded, and silently laughed at the memory. "Well, I called you guys Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Idiot. You were Tweedle Dum," Duncan replied.

"That makes sense, kind of," I said.

"It's an Alice in Wonderland parody thing," Duncan said. I nodded, and we were quiet for a moment.

"So, do you think the test is ready?" Duncan asked. I shrugged.

"Let's go check," I said. We both got off of the bed, and walked over to the bathroom.

Once we got into the bathroom, the test was visible. We looked at each other…

**A/N- Haha, unfinished ending! :D Either Katie's pregnant, or not. I'm not saying. I'm also not updating. You can write a one-shot, ending the story if you want, as long as you give me credit (:**

**I'm evil, aren't I? (: But, I threw Gwent and Gwuncan (or whatever they're called, I forget XD) in there. Be happy (:**

**Duncan's kinda OC, sorry D:**

**Featured Music (songs I listened to while writing this): Missing- Flyleaf, Just the way you are- Glee Cast, What's my name?- Rihanna FT. Drake.**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
